


In the Hollow

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Universe, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: The trio find their relationship at odds so a sudden trip to the mirror-verse couldn’t have come at a worse time.





	In the Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween story for the Mcspirkholidayfest based on a lovely prompt from waywardconsultingtimelady that during a Halloween party the trio fall through into the Mirror-verse.
> 
> This is also a sequel to my fic Reflections. It isn’t necessary to read that first, but it provides a foundation for where the mirror trio is in this story.

Spock breathed out slowly and opened his eyes as his mediation routine was completed.  Bending forward he blew out the flame of a candle he had used that was in the shape of gnarled tree trunk.  Uhura had given it to him as a gift from their last shore leave.  It had its charm he supposed and it certainly fit with the holiday that was upon them. 

Halloween was not celebrated on Vulcan and so the custom of ‘trick or treat’ was something Spock had been unfamiliar with until now.  Though he found he was not nearly as invested in it as others in the crew were.  A time to remember those lost he could see.  The other derivatives of the cobbled together holiday that included costumes, carved squash, and an excessive amount of sugar he was less convinced on.  Still a party was set for tonight and he should make an appearance.  It would be best of him to accompany Jim as Doctor McCoy could not attend.

He got up and left to do exactly that only to be stopped short in his goal by the captain himself, storming out of McCoy’s cabin and down the corridor.

“Captain-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jim growled as he passed.

Spock stood there as Jim left in the direction of the rec room, presumably for the party.  For a moment he wanted to follow, but thought better of it and went to check on McCoy first.  He went to the cabin door and knocked.

“Come in but don’t expect me to get up.”

Spock entered and found McCoy at his desk slumped down in his chair.  It was not an unusual posture for McCoy these days as the Xenopolycythemia and treatment plan for it had left him constantly exhausted.

“Spock, what brings you to an old country doctor?”

“I just passed Jim in the hallway he seemed quite perturbed.”

McCoy glared at the floor.

“We had a row over my transfer inquiry.”

“You are thinking about leaving the Enterprise?”

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately.”

Spock went over to him and picked up the hypospray on the desk that contained McCoy’s next and final dosage of the cure.

“Our research into the Fabrini medical archives and testing for human use has been extremely thorough, Doctor McCoy, you know you will make a full recovery.”

McCoy took the hypospray from Spock and twisted it in his hands.

“Yeah, that’s what’s been on my mind.”

Spock wished him to elaborate but McCoy spoke again before he could voice it.

“Go to the party, Spock, enjoy yourself.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at that and McCoy rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.  Go keep an eye on Jim.  Make sure he doesn’t say or do anything he’ll regret.  I’ll be in a better mood to talk about this later.”

Spock, as was happening with more frequency since McCoy’s diagnosis, felt himself torn between the two men, wishing to provide both of them proper well-being and unsure of what to do.

“If you are sure,” he said at last. “I will return later to see if there is anything you require.”

“Aw, Spock, don’t make me start thinking you care.”

Spock turned to leave, but stopped short when he felt a strange tugging feeling come over him.

He turned back around to McCoy who was now sitting straight up in his chair his eyes wide.

“You felt it too right?” he asked.

“Indeed.”

McCoy stood up, unsteady on his feet, and Spock grabbed his forearm to keep him upright as the feeling came over them again.

Then quite suddenly the Enterprise was gone and they found themselves under a full moon sky that lit up the seemingly endless forest of tall trees that now surrounded them.

***

Jim stood by the wall of the rec room and swirled his drink absently mindedly in his hand.  He was distracted and it clearly showed.  But he couldn’t help it Halloween wasn’t his favourite holiday to begin with.  He hadn’t even dressed up for the party although others in the crew had put together elaborate costumes.  It was less than an Ideal this year as the theme of the reaper was so close to him now.  He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at McCoy.  He was sick still healing.  Getting worked up wasn’t good for him.   He could have lost him Jim chided himself.  Yes he knew that and he wanted to stop knowing it!  McCoy was with him again after being given a death sentence and now he had to worrying about him leaving once more why?!

All of those thoughts were pushed away though by a sudden feeling of disassociation.  Not unlike being transported, but that couldn’t be happening.  Scotty was right there Jim could see him!  Yet the feeling remained.  Jim closed his eyes and shook his head trying to regain stability, only to open them again and see not the party, but Scotty staring gobsmacked at him from a transporter control.  Beside him was another man.

A man who was the mirror image of himself in a sleeveless gold shirt.

“Scotty, what the hell did you do?!”

“I don’t know, sir, but I told you it was risky!”

“Well send him back!”

“I don’t even know how I got him here!”

Kirk rocked back on his heels and rubbed the heel of his hand against one eye, trying a failing to fight off a tension headache.  “Be immortal they said, change the galaxy they said.”

He looked over at Jim, his knuckles white where his other hand clenched the corner of the control panel tightly.

“I don’t suppose you know how you got here?”

Jim’s gaze was steely as his fists clenched at his side, wanting to do something and yet knowing that they had the upper hand here. “No, you didn’t exactly catch me at my best.”

“That is obvious," he said, and raked his eyes over Jim with a sneer.  "I thought you would at least have gotten a better uniform by now.”

It was then Kirk noticed a significant reading on the planet below that had been the actual target of Scotty’s transporter beam.

“Well since you’re here you can at least make yourself useful and help me.”

Jim glared at his counter-part.

“And why would I ever help a blood thirsty manic like you?”

Kirk smirked and folded his arms across his chest with smooth confidence.

“If you value your Spock and McCoy as much as I do mine you must.”


End file.
